pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Cubemann's Mixtape
created with MagicaVoxel. |creator = Minecraftian47 |row12 = * * * |type = Melee |grade = |row3 = 17.1.0 |efficiency_/damage = 75 (max) |attack_speed = 92 |mobility = 105 |range = |theme = Nightclub themed |cost = Obtained from completing all 6 challenges in the Club Cubix Season Battle Pass |level_required = Level 2 }} The is a Melee weapon introduced in the 17.1.0 Club Cubix update. It can be obtained from completing all 6 challenges in the Club Cubix Season Battle Pass. Appearance It takes the form of both a pair of headsets and a boombox. The headphones features a dark grey headband with two speaker cups. It has green padding, and two Minecraft dirt blocks on each cup. The boombox itself is dark grey and features a black handle, two silver speakers, a control set, and a mixtape labelled "CM's Lit-tape". When wielded, the weapon summons an orb of fire around the user, which will damage any enemy within range. When the user presses the attack button, the boombox will play a beat, and a large firestorm will erupt from the orb, dealing additional damage. Strategy It deals high amounts of damage, it also has a decent attack rate, but a low mobility speed stat compared to other melee weapons. Tips * Use this in close range, otherwise, it would useless in longer ranges. *Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. *Take into the fact that it has the Damage Sphere attribute, meaning that enemies that are close enough will take additional damage. *Due to the fire orb's medium size, it is useful for blocking off chokepoints to prevent enemy players from advancing. *Take advantage of the weapon's Burning attribute on players, since the enemy will be damaged overtime if attacked. **This is also useful against enemy AIs, especially in Arena, since the weapon's area damage combined with the Burning attribute racks up easy kills and points. *Due to its area damage attribute, it is effective for keeping other melee users away from you.. *Equip the Berserk Boots and Berserk Cape to maximize mobility speed. *The sphere makes one stand out from a distance, therefore avoid open areas and areas where snipers are present. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Area damage weapons and shotgun weapons decimate users at close range. *When caught in a melee battle, try striking the user first, backpedal, then strike again until the user dies. *Try running and jumping while attacking to avoid getting hit by the user's attacks, especially from the area damage attacks. *The sphere makes the user stand out from a distance, this can be useful for tracking down the user and for striking first. Attributes *'Melee' *'Damage Sphere' *'Burning': Deals 3 /1 second for 4 seconds. Supported Maps *Knife Party *Siege Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a longer range if engaged in long ranged combat. Trivia * The headset is worn by DJ Cubemann; a famous DJ that performs at Club Cubix. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Damage Sphere Category:Burning Category:Themed